


Wish Upon A Happily Ever After

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Falling In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Live At The End Of Days
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Wish Upon A Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



He once had doubts about their affection; he was conflicted and fearful of his desire towards another man. God’s word is clear on this matter; it's sinful—a taboo that would be punished with eternal damnation. Once upon a time, he was unsure of their love. How could a man love another with pure passion and sweet devotion; it seemed unnatural. Now, Diarmuid doesn’t know how he ever drifted through life without the touch of gentle lips caressing him.

He kept his distance through the first few days, until something began to warm in his heart. Kindness towards each other became a fond friendship that made him smile. The friendship soon blossomed into affection, the skip of his heart when the Mute was close. Diarmuid believed in his heart that the pure love they felt was not a heinous crime.

Every time the Mute was close, he felt peaceful, safe.

Brother Diarmuid is honor-bound to the Gods. Eternally grateful to them for the gift of love they have given him. Every night when he kneels, he prays to them in gratitude for the blessing of his beloved friend.

If the Gods were to play a merry tune, he would dance until his feet bled bloody and sing to his heart’s delight. If they were to authoritatively mandate a sacrifice, he would give his life so that the Mute may breathe the gift of life for one more day.

If the Gods were to smile down on them and command they live a life of ecstasy he would bow his head and cry tears of gratitude for being enchanted with the greatest treasure of life. Before he met the Mute, his life held little smiles.

Now, there are days when his heart is so full of love, he feels like it will burst from his chest. The truth is Brother Diarmuid wishes to be nowhere else, but in the Mute’s tender embrace; it is his paradise, heaven on earth. One hand lightly stroking the Mute’s face softly while the fingers of his other hand trace through the Mute’s messy hair.He kisses the Mute sweetly, his lips taste like cherries, and with each kiss, he poured all his heart and soul and everlasting love into each caress of his lips.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1080419.html?thread=113993571#t113993571)


End file.
